


Until Next Time

by Fangirl1216



Category: Yuri!!!On Ice
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl1216/pseuds/Fangirl1216
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a english professor at Detroit Academy. Victor NIkiforov is a math professor at Detroit Academy. When the two meet late one night over coffee, a spark flys.(AKA a cute victuuri teacher au)





	1. Thirty Minutes Late

Yuuri jumped as a mug of coffee was set on his desk, right next to the papers he had been grading for the past hour. Essays on the impact of Shakespeare on modern society. Looking up, he blushed as he saw Professor Nikiforov, the math teacher at Riverside Academy, smiling expectantly at him. “I saw your light on on my way to the kitchens and thought maybe you’ld like a hot drink”

“Oh, thank you”. Yuuri blushed under the Professors intense stare “essays” He offered as his only explanation, glancing down.

“I saw” Nikiforov said as he grabbed a green plastic chair from the desk nearby. The scrape of the legs on the linoleum tiles woke him further from his grading stupor. “Are they any good?” he asked with a tilt of his head, eyes flitting down to the desk where stacks of essays lie. 

“Some. Most are hastily written, all talk about how Shakespeare shouldn’t be taught in schools anymore because his writing and ideology doesn’t show equality. I think that Shakespeare needs to be taught because of that exact reason, show kids how far we’ve come and how far we have to go, all while reading poetry of a genius... anyway” Yuuri clears his throat and takes a quick sip of coffee, blushing. 

“Do you always stay this late grading okay essays on Shakespeare?” Nikiforov asked with a quirk of his eyebrows. 

“Late? What time is it?” Yuuri asked reaching for his phone, facedown on his desk. “8:05!? I was supposed to meet my sister for dinner half an hour ago” He exclaimed, frantically unlocking his phone to respond to the dozen texts from his sister, all increasing in anger and usage of caps lock. 

“Did you really lose track of time grading papers? Most teachers are counting the minutes until they can go home”. Yuuri blushed again as Nikiforov chuckled up at him, still calmly seated, sipping his coffee. Looking around, Yuuri embarrassedly looked around, in his frenzy he had stood up hastily and knocked some books off his desk...books that Nikiforov was now walking around the desk to pick up.

Yuuri swallowed as he slowly leaned down, glancing up at him and holding eye contact with him as he rose, and as he reached out and set the books back on the desk. “I guess you’re just passionate” He said in a low voice, now standing directly in front of Yuuri. Jumping back, Yuuri ran a hand through his hair, breaking their endless eye contact as he grabbed his jacket from the hook that hung behind his desk. 

“I’m sorry Professor, I really have to go”. Was it just him, or did Nikiforov look disappointed for a flash, his usual confident gaze replaced by a downcast pout. Must have been his imagination, as the look disappeared as quickly as it came. “Thank you very much for the coffee”  
“Viktor, please, and you’re welcome” Viktor smiled “and we haven’t been formally introduced yet, I’m Viktor Nikiforov. I teach tenth grade math”

“I know.” Yuuri said. As his words catched up to him, he violently blushed and stammered “I-I mean I know of you, i’m not a stalker or anything. I’ve just heard of you”

“So people talk about me” Viktor said, still smiling gently. 

“No no no, I-I… I’m Yuuri Katsuki” he said softly, giving up on explaining himself in any way. Truth was, Yuuri knew exactly who Viktor was, he had seen him in the halls, and had heard about him prior to teaching at Hot Springs, the man was an award winning teacher, renowned for his teaching methods and passion for education, and was one of the reasons he loves teaching. “ I teach tenth grade english” 

“I know”. Viktor said. Yuuri gaped at him, fishing for something, anything to say. Chuckling at his expression, Viktor replied slowly “It’s a joke Yuuri, relax”

“Oh yeah, of course”. They walked towards the door together, Viktor holding the door for him on his way out of the classroom 

“Good luck with your sister” Viktor said.

“My sister?” Yuuri questioned.

“The dinner, you were late”.

“Oh yeah... “ Yuuri had completely forgotten about that, remembering his reason for leaving immediately ”I had better go” he said

“Until next time” Viktor said, raising his mug slightly and winking before turning to walk back down the hall towards his classroom. Yuuri watched him leave, his mouth slightly agape as he blushes at Viktors back. Realizing he was standing there like an idiot, he quickly locked his classroom door and headed into the parking lot. 

“Until next time” he whispered to himself, smiling slightly as he started his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats the first chapter!! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Yuuri, Phichit, and Victor take their free hour in the teachers lounge.

Yuuri waved at his students as they filed out of his classroom, looking very much like the stereotypical high school student after first hour, eyes drooping, shoulders hunched under the weight of textbooks, and coffee in hand. “Bye everyone! Remember, your response to today’s discussion is due tomorrow. Tomorrow!!” He closed the door behind them and slowly walked around his classroom, pushing in the chairs his students had hastily left just minutes before. He couldn’t get his mind off of Victor. The way he had so casually gotten Yuuri to lower his defences, made him stumble on his words. Left him speechless.

That night was a week ago. He hadn’t heard anything from Victor, and had begun to think that he had misinterpreted his actions, convincing himself that what he thought was a flirty wink was just a friendly gesture to the new english teacher. He had just started this year, Victor must have just been welcoming him to the staff, anyway, why would someone as smart and educated and talented as Victor Nikiforov want someone as plain as Yuuri. He shook the memories of that night away, and decided to use his free period to go grab some breakfast and coffee from the teachers lounge.

“Yuuri!” Yuuri turned as he heard a familiar voice. “Wait!” Phichit Chulanont, the other english teacher teaching tenth grade, and one of his best friends. Phichit was his roommate in detroit during their college years, and had told him about the need for a english teacher at Hot Springs. Yuuri smiled at Phichit as he came to stand next to him, laughing slightly at his labored breathing. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t run in the halls, seeing as the students aren’t aloud to”. Yuuri said as they made their way to the teachers lounge, conveniently located at the opposite side of the school from the History departments, and right next to the math rooms. 

“What’s the fun in that?” Phichit questioned “anyway, I know you always get your coffee during 2nd hour and thats my free period so I thought I’d join you, but you walk so fast!” Phichit complained jokingly. 

Yuuri and Phichit made casual conversation as they walked, talking about the students, and possible projects that they could make their students do as a final. As they neared the teachers lounge they began to pass the math classrooms...including Victors classroom. His door was open, and Yuuri could see Victor at the windows, looking out across the lawn. Victor turned at the sound of Phichit’s chatter and Yuuri quickly hurried passed the door as they made eye contact, blushing.

“Hurry” he muttered to Phichit.

“Why? Why are you blushing, is it because of Professor Nikiforov? Do you think he’s cute? Do you still have that teaching crush you had on him in college? Do you know how many teaching magazines we had of him in our dorm room?” Phichit asked him excitedly as he ushered him into the teacher’s lounge, which was thankfully deserted. 

“Christ, could you keep is down?” Yuuri pleaded as Phichit started to giggle uncontrollably. 

“Oh my gosh you really do still like him!” Phichit exclaimed with a smile.

“No, no, no that’s not it at all, let me explain”. Yuuri quickly filled him in on the events of the prior weeknight, allowing a small smile at the ‘he brought you coffee!’ Phichit released as he filled their mugs with black coffee. “But that doesn’t matter he clearly isn’t into me, and I’m not into him anyway.” Yuuri said, clearing his throat and sitting in the plastic chair next to Phichit. 

“I’m sure you’re not...oh hello Professor!” Phichit said, winking discreetly at Yuuri.

“Professor?!” Yuuri whipped around in his chair to see none other than Victor standing at the door, smiling and staring at him in a way that made Yuuri’s heart beat a bit faster. “Victor! How-how long were you- are you- hello?” he stammered, turning to see Phichit staring at him knowingly.

“Hello”. Victor said warmly. “I saw you guys in the hall and figured I’d come say hi. I don’t think we’ve met” Victor walked across the small room to stand beside Yuuri and extended his hand to Phichit. “Victor Nikiforov, 10th grade math” 

“Phichit Chulanont, 10th Grade History, and Yuuri’s best friend” Phichit said, grasping Victor’s hand as Yuuri stared at him. Yuuri’s best friend?! Was Phichit kidding? He looked at Victor to see his response, expecting him to look surprised, or put off, or maybe to just leave because obviously this weird english teacher has been talking about him. But Victor just smiled warmly, staring straight into Yuuri’s eyes. 

“Good to know” Victor said as he walked over to the coffee machine, poured a mug, and walked back over to their table and began to stir four packets of sugar into his mug. “How are you able to drink black coffee?” Victor asked, sitting next to Yuuri. “I simply don’t understand how people drink something that bitter.”

“I guess I’ve just gotten used to it and I had a lot of late nights at uni studying. I used to use a lot of sugar, but it can be such a hassle when you’re in a hurry”. Realizing he was blabbering, Yuuri quickly took a sip from his mug. 

“Thats right, this is only your second year teaching, that makes you what, 24?” Victor asked, taking a sip of his coffee, only to make a funny face and go grab two more bags of sugar and stir them into his mug.

“23, Phichit and I were college roommates actually. How long have you been teaching?” Yuuri asked, watching as Victor carefully sipped his coffee to ensure it was sugary enough. 

“6 years now, I’m 27. I’ve taught here for two years now, and I’ve grown quite fond of it. The students are intelligent and hardworking, and the staff are all extremely kind a supportive, I’m very lucky to work here.” Yuuri smiled as Victor babbled happily about the school, and blushed as Victor added; “even if the students don’t appreciate Shakespeare.” Yuuri looked at his hands, blushing redder as he peeked a look at Victor and saw that he was giving him a small smirk. 

Thankfully, Phichit entered the conversation before Yuuri said something stupid, asking Victor multiple questions about his life, and Yuuri now knew that Victor had a dog named Maccachin, and lived in a small apartment on the Detroit river, and got this job because he was good friends with the Headmistress's husband, Yakov. Yuuri sat quietly and listened to Phichit and Victor chatting about their lives, and jolted when he realized that they were now looking at him. 

“What? Sorry…” Yuuri stammered 

Phichit and Victor laughed, “I was just wondering how different america is from Japan.” Seeing Yuuri’s confused look Victor clarified “ Phichit told me that you were both foreigners when you started college, and obviously I’m Russian, I’m from St. Petersburg. You both don’t have an accent though?” He questioned.

“Oh yeah, I’ve spoken English since I was in primary school, so my accent is all but disappeared. Home is Hasetsu , my parents are the owners of a hot spring and business has been pretty good lately. My sister stayed there to help out, and though I’ve always loved the US, the main reason I came is because of the ease of which foreign students can get scholarships here.” Yuuri stated, feeling a familiar twang of homesickness at the mention of his family and the Hot Spring. Glancing at the clock, Yuuri realized that second hour ended in about 10 minutes, and that they should all head back to their respective classrooms soon, but knew that he didn’t want to leave the warm staff lounge.

“It’s ten to ten, we should probably head back.” Yuuri said, standing up and refilling his mug before holding the door for the other two teachers as they walk into the hallway. Idle chatter filled the hallway as they walked slowly to the math department. 

“Thanks for the break” Victor said as he unlocked his classroom door and propped it open against the wall. 

“Anytime” Yuuri said as he and Phichit made their way farther into the school. Looking back, Yuuri released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holded as he looked a Victor’s back retreating into his classroom. Facing forward again, he took a sip of his coffee and blushed slightly as he felt Phichit’s eyes on him. Meeting his glance, Yuuri could feel his neck flush as he saw the half amused and half smug expression his friend wore. 

“What?” Yuuri grumbled, looking down at the linolium tiles, knowing what was coming. 

“You definitely like him. No doubt about it. The way you looked at each other! I felt like I was watching one of those weird reality shows where the host gets to set up co-workers, except I’m the host, and it’s real life. This is so amazing, you guys are so cute, we should have taken a photo!” Phichit exclaimed happily, practically skipping down the hallway. 

“Oh honestly, you are reading way too much into a coffee break. Do I think he’s cute, sure” Phichit let out a little squeal “Do I think that he’s nice, sure. But that doesn’t change the fact that we would never work. Or the fact that I don’t even like him” Yuuri emphasized these last points, even though speaking his thoughts out loud made a little part of him twist into a knot. “Besides, we don’t even know if he’s straight or not, I think that a pretty large factor.”

“Oh Yuuri, of course you have a shot with him, you guys just clicked so much. I wish you could see the way he was looking at you….” Wanting to escape Phichit and his idealistic thinking, Yuuri happily spots his classroom. 

“Well, this is my classroom, so I’d better go and you know, grade stuff and... lesson plans.” Yuuri quickly unlocked his door, knowing that Phichit was just staring at him not helping at all. 

“Yuuri.” Phichit said, serious for once.

“Yeah…” Yuuri said slowly turning to meet his friends gaze. 

“Don’t shut out your feelings because you are scared that it won’t work.” Phichit said gently, grabbing Yuuri’s door and propping it open. 

“Come on Phichit, that is not what I’m doing, because that would mean that I have feelings for Victor”. Yuuri said defiantly “Which I don’t.” the bell above their heads rung loudly and students began to file into the hallway, sounds of their chatter ringing as loud as the bell. “Now you actually have to go.” 

“Yuuri…” 

“Phichit, I’m fine. Go.” Yuuri said and watched as Phichit walked away through the halls, nearly blending in with the students. 

Walking into the classroom, Yuuri sat at his desk and set his coffee down gently. He lay his head down in his hands and thought back to Phichits little spiel on repressing his feelings, which was obviously far fetched and irrational…. and totally and completely true. Groaning slightly, Yuuri thought of Victor’s smile, and the ease at which he occupied a room, how unbelievably sweet he was. Oh, he thought, I’ve got it bad. 

“Professor Katsuki?” Yuuri looked up quickly at the student who had walked into the classroom in the midst of Yuuri’s pity party “are you okay?” 

“Oh of course Jeremy, now tell me, what is your stance on today’s discussion.”  
As more students began to come in the classroom room and tell him their thoughts, Yuuri expelled thoughts of Victor out of his head. "It wouldn’t work" becoming a mantra in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I love writing Yuuri, he's so precious and pure :)


	3. Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is a wingman, there is a lunch date, and cuteness ensues!!!

Victor walked through the dimly lit hallway, his footsteps echoing on the linolium. His dog maccachin was at the vets for an overnight visit and the idea of going home to an empty apartment punched him in the gut at every turn around the corner. So he stayed. Stayed at the school as the students filtered out, and then stayed as the teachers turned out their lights, locked their doors, and left. He had circled the North Building at least ten times before he slowly began walking back through the skyway connecting the north building to the english wing, which lead into the english wing. He walked slowly, desperately trying to prolong his inevitable return to the classroom. He glanced around the hallway, the lockers, tiled ceilings, and white walls bringing him back to afternoons spent waiting for Yakov to finish grading, or for another teacher to offer to help him with his homework. Most of his life was spent in the hallways of some sort of school, in tens of hallways like this one, so why does Victor feel so out of place, his empty footsteps ringing around the hallway, disrupting the peace of the sleeping building. 

Something to the right of him catches his eye. A light is shining through the window of a classroom door halfway down the hallway. English wing. Victor walked closer, peering in through the window. He was surprised to see a man wearing blue glasses hunched over a stack of papers, red pen scratching furiously. He had almost expected a teacher to have just forgotten to turn out their lights. Glancing down at his watch, he confirmed what he already knew, it was nearly half past eight, and even through Victor had a tendency to stay late, he had never known another teacher to stay this late either. From what Victor could see the man in the classroom was handsome, tan skin accented by a dark grey cardigan. He stood there for a few minutes, observing the man graded papers, occasionally pausing to chew on the cap of his pen or furrow his brow. Victor glanced at the nameplate next to the door, Professor Katsuki engraved in silver letters that marked him as a tenth grade teacher. 

“Professor Katsuki” Victor muttered to himself, suddenly needing to talk to this professor. Needing to ask him why he was here so late, and hoping maybe this Professor might ask him why he was at school so late too, might understand. He spun on his heel and strode quickly to his classroom, heading straight for the coffee machine in the small back room behind his desk. He grabbed two nondescript white mugs from the shelf by the machine and quickly poured the coffee, adding copious amounts of sugar to his mug and, after a few moments of indecision, poured some coffee into the second mug as well. Striding back into his classroom, Victor balanced the mugs in one hand and opened his door. He hurried back to the english wing, stopping abruptly at Professor Katsuki’s door. Before he could stop himself, Victor swung open the door and walked into the classroom.

-

Victor could remember the night he met Yuuri like it was a week ago. Because it was a week ago. It had been one week and Victor couldn’t stop thinking about the Japanese English teacher with a love for Shakespeare, cute blue glasses, and a predisposition for mumbling. 

This morning he had been looking out the windows on the south side of his classroom, when he heard chattering outside the door. Thinking some students were skipping class, he turned, only to be surprised by the view of Yuuri and Professor Chulanont walking together towards the teachers lounge, chatting happily. Victor shoved down the slight jealousy he felt at the sight, his heart clamping as he wished that he was the one making Yuuri laugh, and made up his mind very quickly. He was just going to have to go to the teachers lounge, besides, he needed a refill anyway.

He headed for the door, and made a pit stop at his desk to grab his ‘St.Petersburg Does it Best’ mug and swallowed the dregs from the bottom of the cup, the sugar that hadn’t fully dissolved was sweet on his tongue. Walking swiftly towards the teachers lounge, he only slowed as he reached the door. He used his free hand to smooth back the silver hair falling in his face and swung open the door, smiling slightly.  
-  
That coffee break might have been one of the best decisions of his life. Yuuri was charming and funny. He was still as flustered by his presence as he was a week ago, but in the light of day and not late for dinner, Yuuri gained a certain confidence, every move calculated and deemed worthy, each word thought out and poised. He was even more attractive than Victor remembered, sharp brown eyes piercing through him and long, tan fingers tracing nonsensical patterns in the worn wooden table. 

Phichit Chulanont was nice too. He was funny, and it was obvious that the relationship between them was purely platonic, or at least he hoped so. He recalled their conversation as he drove home, tried to remember every detail Yuuri told him and commit it to memory. He climbed up the stairs to his apartment on the fifth floor, and smiled at his dog as he flopped on the floor next to him.

“Maccachin you are not going to believe who I had coffee with this morning!” He rubbed his poodle’s ears and gazed at him. “Yuuri, maccachin, he’s wonderful. I know it’s been just us for a while now, and that he probably wouldn’t want to be with someone like me even if he is gay, but he’s nice and likes dogs. I wonder about him Maccachin. About what a him would mean. Having someone who isn’t a dog to talk to about everything, someone who doesn’t just wag their tail. I love you though Maccachin, thank you for always listening.” Victor stared at his dog, and smiled a bit when he licked his face.  
Standing up, Victor walked into his bedroom, the soft light filtering through the windows calming him. Pulling off his blazer and untucking his shirt, Victor sat on the edge of the bed and watched the birds fly over the river. 

“I had a good day today Maccachin”  
Maccachin whined.  
-  
When Victor woke up the next morning, not even the incessant beeping of his alarm could dampen the good mood he was in.

“Maccachin. This is great. I want to know what Yuuri’s favorite color is. I’m going to ask him what his favorite color is. I can talk to him. Oh, what if I’m annoying. I don’t think I care.” Victor decided to walk to work. Slipping on his tan overcoat he patted Maccachin and grabbed his keys and headed outside. The morning was crisp and cold and Victor turned his coat collar up to protect his neck from the brisk wind. The sky slowly brightened as Victor walked the few blocks to the school. Spotting the Starbucks he frequented on the corner, Victor decided that it was the perfect temperature for a Pumpkin Spiced Latte. 

Coffee in hand, Victor walked up to the main entrance of the school and pulled open the glass door leading inside, a slight smile on his lips, maybe Yuuri was here already...  
-  
Victor walked from his room to the lunchroom after fourth period, eager to get his hands on a salad and some milk, the two safest options he had found in the cafeteria. Spotting Phichit around the corner Victor broke into a run.

“Phichit! Wait up!” As Victor ran around the corner he realized Phichit wasn’t alone. “Oh, hey Yuuri! How are you guys?” 

“Good good, we were just going to walk and get some lunch. Oh my gosh, you should come! Yuuri tell Victor he should come!” Phichit gushed happily, looking at his friend for affirmation.

“You should come Victor.” Yuuri was more subdued today, and Victor worried that maybe he was displeased that Victor was now coming with them. (all thought of a salad and some milk had dissipated from head as soon as Phichit mentioned him going anywhere with Yuuri) But then Yuuri looked at him, and gave him a tired, but still blinding smile, and Victor melted. “It’ll be fun” Yuuri said as he glanced at the old starbucks cup Victor was still holding, he had been meaning to throw it out. “It’s spelled wrong”

“What?” Victor asked, surprised at the sudden change in conversation. He met Yuuri’s eyes and was surprised to see that his face was flushed with a dark blush. A rather attractive blush.

“The cup. Umm, it’s spelled wrong, it’s spelled v-i-k-t-o-r, you know, with a k. Don’t you spell your name with a ‘c’?” Yuuri stammered as the continued to walk towards the front of the school.

“Yeah, they can never get it right” He smiled at Yuuri, who looked up at him with a wary smile, the blush still dusting his cheekbones. “I just ignore it now, I imagine that they never really spell ‘Yuuri’ correct either” He commented as they reached the doors.  
“Oh I just remembered I have this thing. I can’t make it to lunch today, sorry Yuuri. I have a meeting with the other history teachers, I totally forgot. Meetings, you know. You two go without me though!” Phichit exclaimed, already beginning to turn and walk back into the depths of the building.

“Okay, umm, are you sure? Phichit!” Yuuri sounded slightly strained, his eyes wide as he looked at the ever departing Phichit. 

“Yeah totally, I’ll see you later. Bye Victor! Have fun!” Phichit smiled at them, walked backwards into the doorframe before laughing and turning away from them for the last time.

“I guess it’s just us now.” Victor smiled and reached past Yuuri to hold the door open for him. As much as he liked Phichit, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy with how things were turning out. Yuuri walked under Victor’s arm and out into the cold, and Victor could see his slight smile. 

“So, you’ve been living here for two years, right? Well, we have..” Yuuri glanced at his watch “43 minutes, where should we go to lunch?” Yuuri sniffed, nose running due to the wind. 

“If we only have 43 minutes-” 

“42!” Yuuri exclaimed, waving his wrist in the air around them. Victor laughed heartily and they made their way down the steps onto the sidewalk. 

“If we only have 42 minutes, we should definitely head to Easy As Pirozhki. It’s my second favorite place in the city, and my favorite is too far away. I’ll have to take you there sometime though, maybe friday night.” He winked at Yuuri, and was pleased to see the blush return to his cheeks, his warm eyes flashed to meet Victors, before Yuuri chuckled and looked at the ground. 

“So, Easy AS Pirozhki. What’s that?” Yuuri asked a bit breathlessly.

“A russian deli, I discovered when I was a teenager, just after Yakov and I moved here. I would walk from school, I went there, Yakov taught there. When we left St. Petersburg I still needed some russian food, so I went there.” Victor was looking at Yuuri the whole time, not realizing how close he had gotten to the street until he felt Yuuri’s warm hand on the crook of his elbow, gently pulling him onto the curb.

“Car, Victor.” Yuuri smiled and slowly pulled his hand away from his elbow. Victor immediately missed the warmth of his small hand leaching through his coat. “So, Yakov. You had said he was a friend, but you moved here from Russia with him?”

“Yeah, he’s actually my adoptive father. A teacher at the school I went to who happened to be close with my parents before their death. I usually leave out the fact that he is my legal guardian, I don’t want people to think that I only got this job because the headmistress is my adoptive mother.” He smiled slightly as they crossed the street, and he ushered Yuuri to the left, heading down the alleyway he would walk as a teen. 

“Come on, if anyone is a teacher, they have probably heard your name, and are not wondering why you have a job.” Yuuri chuckled, then realized what he said. This time Victor wasn’t surprised by the blush that ran up his neck and settled on his cheekbones. “It’s just, they actually use you as an example at school. Like professors talk about you. All the awards and degrees I mean, and your age. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply-” Yuuri desperately stammered.

“Imply what, that I’m a genius, a genius with awards, and degrees” Victor teased, laughing slightly at the mildly outraged look on Yuuri’s face, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. “You don’t need to apologize, I know how talented and wonderful I am” Victor threw his hair out of his eyes, and raised one eyebrow at Yuuri, who laughed and gently bumped him with his shoulder.

“Shut up”, Yuuri grumbled with faux agitation before smiling and extending his chin at their surroundings. “Why are we in an alleyway?” He asked, nose pink in the fall air. 

“Because I’m going to kidnap you, and I parked the van a few blocks down”. Victor said with a laugh at Yuuri’s exaggerated gasp. “Really we are walking his way because it’s the way i’ve always walked from the school, and is in fact, a few blocks away.”

“Katsudon On Ice” Yuuri said, looking up at Victor.

“What?” Victor questioned.

“Katsudon On Ice. It’s the best Japanese restaurant here in detroit. I was homesick for my mother food, and stumbled across it late one night with Phichit. I became a regular, and by regular I mean whenever I wasn’t poorer than dirt eating ramen, I was there, eating Katsudon.” Yuuri smiled at Victor and laughed slightly when Victor swung them around the corner and pointed at the slightly overgrown door half a block away. 

“Our palace, the fine dining establishment of Easy As Pirozhki” Victor held the door open for him and studied his face as he first saw the restaurant, a place full of russian and warmth and that was slightly sticky on all surfaces. When he had been expected surprise, or discomfort, Victor only found curiosity. Yuuri looked at Victor, and smiled so brightly that Victor thought maybe the world had melted away, and that Yuuri was the only person, his smile bright enough to light the galaxy. “I’ll...go order, you can grab a table? If you want?” Victor questioned, slightly dazed at the warmth he felt in his chest.  
“Yeah sure, here, give me your coat.” Yuuri grinned as Victor belatedly understood his words and shrugged off his coat. Victor watched him take their jackets to a small table for two by the window. Realizing he was staring, and not ordering, he quickly walked up to the counter. He chatted with the man behind the counter in quick russian, and ordered their food before taking the to go back offered to him and paying at the register. Yuuri saw him take out his wallet and quickly walked up to him. “I thought we would pay after.” He said worriedly.

“Don’t worry about it, my treat.” Victor said, inwardly trying to memorize the look of deep thought of Yuuri’s face. 

“But-” Yuuri protested weekly.

“My treat, it’s all good Yuuri.” He smiled and began to walk back across the bright room to the table. 

“What’s in the bag?” Yuuri asked after he sat down. 

“Pirozhki, for Phichit. I felt bad he couldn’t make it, although not that bad” Victor winked at Yuuri, and was pleased to the the blush dusting his face. 

“He’ll really appreciate that.” Yuuri said as a man wearing an apron walked over to their table with two plates of Pirozhki. “Thank you” he said to the man politely. “So, what is this?” He questioned Victor. 

“Pirozhki is fried buns that can be filled with all different things. These are both filled with beef and potatoes, but Phichits is filled with just potatoes and other vegetables because he mentioned he was vegetarian. They are my favorite kind, the beef ones I mean.” Victor smiled as Yuuri nodded and took his first bite, waiting eagerly for his reaction. 

“Ts vey hut!” Yuuri exclaimed before quickly swallowing and gasping loudly. “It’s very hot.” Victor laughed at Yuuri blew on his next bite and gingerly bit into the pirozhki for the second time. This time, Yuuri smiled. “It’s very good”

“You like it?” Victor said happily before taking his own bite.

“Yeah, I really like it!” Victor smiled at Yuuri, and positively beamed when he released another one of those heart shatteringly warm smiles again. Sitting with Yuuri in a warm room while the wind whistled outside, Victor felt something in his mind click. A feeling of not exactly love, but a grand warmth that made him feel stable and like he was spinning all at the same time. 

When they were walking home Victor chatted to Yuuri about college, and work and his favorite books (there were a lot of them). They talked about other restaurants they loved and movies they watched. Victor could feel the warmth radiating off of Yuuri’s small hand swinging beside his and wondered how Yuuri would react to him lacing their fingers together. He tested the waters by brushing the back of their hands together. He gasped slightly when he feels Yuuri gently grab his hand, and smiles at his obviously horrified expression. Worried Yuuri would misinterpret his gasp for one of anything but delight, Victor gently squeezed the hand in his grip. Victor smiled more as Yuuri squeezed back, both of them staring straight ahead before making timid eye contact. As soon as their eyes met Yuuri began to laugh, and then Victor began to laugh, and then they were both standing in a quiet alley, laughing loudly and swinging their conjoined hands in the space between them. Victor has never been more happy about a history teacher’s meeting in his life.  
-  
When they walked back into the school, they still had 7 minutes before the bell that signified the end of the lunch period was going to ring. Victor’s life had turned upside down in 36 minutes. Yuuri dropped his hand as they entered the building, and Victor hoped he wasn’t imagining the slightly disappointed look on his face. They walked slowly through the halls, and Victor was more than a little sad to see his wooden door.

“Hey, do you want a coffee?” He asked Yuuri, hoping to prolong their time together.

“We already passed the teachers lounge though” Yuuri said glancing back where they had just come from.

“That’s okay, I’ve got a coffee machine in the back room” Victor said unlocking the door ann holding it open for Yuuri, smiling at his confused look. He walked past him into the back room, taking off his coat, placing it and the Pirozhki bag on his desk and pouring two cups. He offered it up to Yuuri wordlessly, who took it and watched while Victor stirred sugar into his mug. 

“But you got coffee at the teacher’s lounge yesterday” Oh. That would explain Yuuri’s confused look. He felt his cheeks heat up as he turned to look back at Yuuri. 

“Oh, uhh. Yeah. I saw you and Phichit go in there and, I guess, just wanted to talk to you?” He blushed harder at Yuuri’s smile and slight blush. Why was he always blushing? Didn’t he know what it did to Victor, how it made his heart trill and his stomach flop uselessly? 

“Oh” Yuuri said quietly, sipping his coffee quietly. 

“Oh my god, am I weird? I’m so weird, I’m sorry-” Victor quickly tried to repair the conversation, stuttering to a stop as Yuuri grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

“You’re not weird. Well you are, but you’re not weird because of that.” Yuuri smiled brightly and laughed at Victor’s expression. “I should go to my room” He said softly.

“I’ll walk you, besides, I have to drop off Phichits pirozhki.” He smiled back at yuuri before releasing his hand after one last squeeze. He grabbed the bag off the table and walk through the door Yuuri held open for him.  
-  
Victor walked into Phichit’s open classroom. “How was your meeting?” he asked, placing the bag on his desk, where Phichit was sitting.

“What meeting?” Phichit asked and Victor could see the realization dawn on him, understanding flooding his features “Oh yeah, great, we uh, got a lot of work done.” Victor laughed and gestured towards the bag. 

“Pirozhki, from lunch.” He smiled “Yuuri and I went to one of my favorite restaurants.”

“Oh thanks.” Phichit said, pulling the bag towards him.

“Thank you” Victor said as the bell rang and he walked towards the door.

“For what?” Phichit called. Victor turned in the doorway, looking back at Phichit.

“For your meeting” Phichits laugh carried into the hallway as Victor walked back towards his classroom feeling happier than he had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing this chapter, and delving more into Victors pov! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> So thats the first chapter down!! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
